Dopamine receptors are found throughout the cardiovascular system. Their presence in peripheral structures suggests that peripheral nerves containing dopamine as a transmitter might innervate these receptors. Our objective was to systematically study the catecholamine content of peripheral nerves and organs of animals as well as human tissues taken at autopsy for the presence of dopamine and its metabolites.